Goddess
by Izzy Sylver Grey
Summary: Bella con el corazón roto y totalmente destrozada descubre una verdad que jamas se espero respecto a su pasado . Años después , cuando ella ya esta casi curada , se reencuentra con los Cullen y la nueva pareja de Edward, su prima de Denali, Tanya. Ella tiene un plan, y piensa cumplirlo... si es que su corazón no vuelve a caer por Edward.
1. Goddess

**Goddess**

Me mire al espejo y me puse a recordad en aquellos momentos que viví con el y en el dolor que me provoco su partida. En como en un solo día perdí tanto, el amor de mi vida, mi mejor amiga, a mi hermano oso, a mis segundo padres... También en como gane a ese estado al que algunos llamaban zombie y a lo que yo llamaba Post-Edward. Sin el mi vida no tenia sentido hasta que aparecieron ellos, Ian y Ethan y me enseñaron como sobrevivir. Ahora que le iba a volver a ver, sabia perfectamente que hacer, pero no sabia si lo conseguiría.

Me vestí con mi mejor vestido especialmente hecho para este gran evento donde se celebraría la reunión de toda la familia , pero por supuesto no solo iba a estar la familia, estarían todos los clanes Vampiricos del mundo, no siempre se nos veía juntos y es algo que ningún vampiro quería perderse. Me maquille con sombras oscuras y me pinte los labios del rojo mas brillante que había y me mire al espejo , viéndome hermosa y perfecta para esa noche tan especial.

-Es hora, mi señora – Dijo uno de los guardias

-Adelante – Respondí re-colocando algunos rizos en su sitio

Los 4 guardias y yo bajamos con lentitud las escaleras, para llegar elegantemente tarde, pero justo cuando me diversión, pensé en toda la noche que me venia por delante y con un poco de picardia en como acabaría, pero si de algo estaba segura, es que los cullen, esta noche, sabrina quien soy de verdad. Edward solía decirme que era como un ángel, pues bien, pensó mal.

Llegamos a la sala del trono donde se celebraría la fiesta, en el mismo templo del olimpo, donde me aguardaban mis hermanos, primos tío y padres. Suspire una ultima vez antes de que dijeran mi nombre y yo , junto con mis guardias entramos

El juego empieza.

* * *

Hola! Soy Izzy y e decidido probar a ver que os parecen mis historias que crea mi loca mente...

Aquí os dejo un poco de mi nueva historia , dejadme reviews para saber que os parece y si veis algo que este mal o deberia cambiar

Ciao!


	2. Verdad

**Goddess**

_Capitulo 1: Verdad_

_Lunes, 23 de octubre de 2012_

Estaba en mi cama, intentando dormir cuando escuche la voz la primera vez. Era una voz masculina, cálida y fraternal. Cosas como ' no eres lo que crees ' y ' no confíes en nadie ' las repetía una y otra vez y pensé que me había vuelto loca. Pase la noche entera escuchando esa maldita voz, que no paraba de atormentarme una y otra vez.

Llego la hora de levantarse para ir al instituto. Otro día más. Me levante cogí mi ropa y me fui a duchar . Mientras pensé una y otra vez en las palabras que había escuchado esta noche y en como me hacían sentir, para empezar, confusa y molesta , porque obviamente no me había dejado dormir, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una calidez que me llenaba y hacia que mi roto corazón , aunque no curado, al menos si entero. Me asuste de ese pensamiento y me apresure en salir e ir a desayunar . Me quedaba poco tiempo después de esa larga ducha así que me comí un yogur y un baso de leche rápido y me fui fuera. Subí al monovolumen y me dirigí al instituto.

Aparque y me dirigí hacia Angie y los demás. Desde que él y su familia se fueron de Forks, los únicos que me hablan son Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley , Ben Chenney y Erik Yorkie. Lauren a la mínima que pudo deshacerse de mi se alejo y el resto con ella, pero no la culpo, realmente actuaba como un muerto viviente y no es que fuéramos las mejores amigas antes de todo. Seguí caminando y llegue al coche de Ben.

-Hola , chicos!- dije con una nueva alegría de origen desconocido y una pequeña sonrisa. Todos me miraron desconcertados y me sonrieron.

-Hola , bella - me dijo Angela dándome un abrazo. Los demas dijeron sus saludos y nos pusimos a hablar hasta que sonara el timbre.

Estaba en la fila de la cafetería cuando las puertas se abrieron y de ellas aparecieron los nuevos dos chicos y dos chicas. Eran todos hermosos y no , no como ellos, que eran una belleza perfecta, obvia, si no una belleza cálida y natural , aun que obvia igual. Los chicos se parecían mucho en cuanto a rasgos faciales, pero totalmente diferentes en color de pelo y ojos.

El mas alto tenia el cabello del mismo color que el mio , chocolate , y los ojos de un tono café, curiosamente muy parecidos a los míos. Era musculoso, pero no en exceso y de mas o menos un metro noventa.

El otro en cambio era rubio , de un rubio dorado y de ojos azules como el mar.

Las chicas eran como altas de cuerpo perfecto, como no, ambas de cabello castaño y de ojos verdes que desprendían calidez y sabiduría. Eran idénticas, hasta llevaban la misma ropa, pero en diferente color. Extrañamente los ojos de los chicos se veían fríos, fríos como el hielo. Parecía que buscaran a alguien, no me di cuenta de que me había quedado mirándolos hasta que el de ojos cafés me miro fijamente a los ojos. Sentía como cuando me hacia sentir la voz de anoche. Calidez con frialdad. Un sentimiento de protección me lleno y una alegría que si no fuese por que era extraño hubiese sonreído.

Estuvimos así hasta que Jessica me dio un par de golpes suaves en el hombro, claro que suaves para ella, para mi fueron mas bien como si me hubiese empujado.

-Bella! Los chicos nuevos no paran de mirarte!-

Entonces y solo entonces me di cuenta de que me miraban los cuatro. Las chicas me miraban con una pequeña sonrisa y los chicos solo me miraban.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa de siempre , Jessica fiel a su tradición cotilleando sobre como se llamarían y sobre cual se pedía ella . Yo simplemente rodé los ojos.

-Chicas! Sobre que cotilleáis? - dijo Erik

-Nada , sobre los chicos nuevos- respondió jess

-Las chicas estan tremendas. No crees Ben?

Ben se sonrojo y miro para otro lado. Todos nos reímos de Ben, incluso yo . Todos me miraron otra vez como si tuviese otra cabeza.

-Bella es la segunda vez ya – dijo Angie - Me alegro no creas mal , pero me resulta raro.

- No se , hoy me siento … bien-

Todos sonrieron ante eso y seguimos hablando sobre los chicos nuevos. Estábamos a mitad del almuerzo cuando una voz femenina dijo mi nombre.

-Isabella?- me gire y encontré a una de las chicas nuevas

-Si?-

-Soy Grace Flint -

-Encantada Grace, te conozco de algún sitio? Como sabias mi nombre?-

Me sonrió y solo me dijo antes de irse ' pronto lo sabrás'.

Mire a los chicos extrañada y ellos me miraban igual.

En clase de Biología que me sentaba sola, aprovechaba para escribir , por que dibujar no es lo mio. Claro que no contaba con que uno de los nuevos fuera a esta clase, pero claro que en este pequeño pueblo no hay coincidencias, simplemente es un pueblo pequeño. El chico de ojos marrones se me acerco y me saludo igual que Grace solo que sin tanta alegría.

-Isabella? - se parecía mucho a la voz de mi sueño!, solo que esta era mas juvenil.

-Hola -

-Soy Ian Hellywell , el primo de Grace -

-Encantada, pero , me dirás tu por que sabéis mi nombre?-

-No hasta que no sepas la verdad -

-¿ Que verdad ?-

-Preguntale a tu padre-

-¿ Que tiene que ver Charlie con que sepáis mi nombre?-

-El lo sabe todo,Bella, todo-

Y con eso sonó el timbre y sin despedirse se fue corriendo.

Al finalizar las clases me fui directamente a casa sin despedirme de nadie , y una vez allí , me puse a pensar en el día de hoy. ¿ Que se refería Grace con pronto lo sabre? ¿ Y Ian con que Charlie sabe todo?.

Hoy el tintineo de las llaves y supe que Charlie estaba en casa, y estaba dispuesta a preguntar por la supuesta verdad.

-Bella! Estoy en casa!-

-En el comedor!-

Vino y me vio sentada en el sofa con cara seria.

-Bells,, que te pasa?-

-Han venido los chicos nuevos ya y a ocurrido algo extraño-

-a si? -

-Se llaman Ian Hellywell y Grace Flint, te suena?-

-No , no me suena- al oir los nombre puso cara rara.

-De que verdad hablaban , papa?-

-Hija...

-DI LA VERDAD!

- Eres adoptada!


	3. Verdades parte II

**Goddess**

_Capitulo anterior:_

-¿De qué verdad hablaban, papa?-

-Hija...

-DI LA VERDAD!

- Eres adoptada!

_Capitulo 2: Verdades parte II_

_Lunes, 23 de octubre de 2012_

-¿Cómo? – pregunte

- Veras… tu madre estaba embarazada cuando nos casamos, pero al nacer, el bebe se ahogo con el cordón umbilical. Cuando tu madre se recupero del parto y volvimos a casa, esa noche escuchamos un ruido procedente del bosque, era un llanto. Deje a tu madre en la cama y fui a ver que ocurría.

_Flashback (POV Charlie)_

Camine por el sendero adentrándome en el bosque. Seguí el llanto y cuando llegue a un pequeño claro, encontré un bulto que se movía y de donde procedía el llanto. Era un bebe!

Lo cogí y vi que era una niña recién nacida, no tenia rasguños ni ningún daño pero no paraba de llorar.

Me dirigí a casa con la nena en brazos, no podía dejarla ahí sola, ¿cómo alguien podía haber dejado un bebe en mitad del bosque de esa manera?

Al llegar a casa, me dirigí directamente al dormitorio donde esperaba que mi mujer siguiera despierta y pudiera ver al bebe.

-Renneé, amor-

- ¡Oh por dios, un bebe! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?-

- Me la encontré en el bosque-

- Dios mío, ¿cómo alguien puede hacer eso?¿ Que vamos a hacer con ella? –

-No podemos abandonarla, amor-

- Lo sé, ¿pero qué vamos a hacer?-

-¿Y si hacemos ver que el bebe es nuestra hija? Digo, solo nosotros y el doctor sabe lo que a ocurrido y el no tiene por qué decir nada, ¿no?

-No se Charlie, nadie puede suplantar a nuestro hijo, además dijimos que era un niño-

- Pues digamos que el médico se equivoco y ya está-

-Está bien Charlie, no podemos dejar a esta nena sola-

-Gracias, Renneé-

Renneé cogió a la bebe en brazos y entonces me di cuenta de el medallón de oro que llevaba, donde ponía un nombre con una frase…

_Isabella Aileen Hellywell_

_Estaremos para siempre contigo_

_Fin Flashback (Fin POV Charlie)_

No sé en qué momento había empezado a llorar, pero ahora parecía una madalena. No podía parar. ¿Mis padres no eran mis padres? Entonces, ¿quiénes eran? ¿Y los nuevos? Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio

Cogí mi coche y me fui lo más rápido posible.

Fui hasta la Push, necesitaba ver a Jacob, el me ayudaría.

-Jake! Jake! – Salí gritando de mi coche y en nada lo tuve abrazándome mientras yo lloraba y manchaba su camiseta de lágrimas.

-Bells! ¿Qué pasa?-

Yo simplemente seguí llorando. Me llevo a su casa y me dejo en el sofá mientras iba a la cocina y me traía un vaso de agua. Me dejo tranquilizarme en sus brazos hasta que me quede dormida…

_Sueño_

Me encontraba en la alguna playa tropical, hacia un sol suave y agradable, y había una pequeña brisa que evitaba que tuviera calor. Entonces, me vino un olor y me di cuenta solo entonces de que no estaba sola. Ian Hellywell se encontraba a mi lado mirando hacia el sol. Estaba vestido con una camisa y unos pantalones blancos, y me di cuenta de que yo llevaba un vestido del mismo tejido que su camisa, blanco también.

-Hola , Bella- me dijo

-Hola

-Supongo que ahora mismo no entiendes nada y te sientes traicionada ¿no?-

. – ¿Como sabes tú eso?

-Ya lo sabrás-

-¿Somos familia?- El sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes… y me desperté.

_Fin Sueño_

_Martes, 24 de octubre de 2012_

Me desperté sobre saltada, me encontraba en una cama que no era mía, en una habitación que no era mía y en una casa que no era mía, entonces recordé todo el día de ayer y me puse a llorar. Apareció Jake por la puerta con una bandeja con y en cuanto me vio la dejo en el suelo y vino a abrazarme. Una vez se me paso, le conté todo, con lujo de detalles y también le conté sobre mi sueño.

-Vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba,¿ y que tienen que ver en esto los nuevos? –

-Ian tiene el mismo apellido que sale en la medalla esa de la que habla Charlie – dije – Y Grace es su prima.

Pasamos toda la mañana hablando sobre ello y llore un par de veces, Charlie llamo unas cuantas veces pero yo no quería responder así que Jake le dijo que estaba bien y que dejara de llamar.

Cuando llego la tarde me fui hacia casa, estaba preparada para enfrentar a Charlie, pero lo que no me esperaba era que Ian Hellywell y Grace Flint junto al resto de su familia estuviera esperándome junto a Charlie para contarme una verdad que jamás imagine.

Charlie vino corriendo a abrazarme, pero yo me aparte y entre en la casa. Los demás me siguieron y nos sentamos en la sala.

-Antes de nada, bella, déjanos presentarnos – Dijo Grace

-Ok-

-Bueno a mi ya me conoces, soy Grace Aglaia Flint y tengo 17 años-

-Yo soy Ian Colin Hellywell y tengo 18 -

El chico rubio se adelanto

-Yo soy Ethan Demetrius Hellywell, soy hermano gemelo de Ian y tengo 18 años- ante esto me sonrió y volvió a su posición inicial.

-Yo soy Ambrose Elisa Flint, soy la hermana gemela de Grace – Me miro una vez, sonriendo y aparto la mirada hacia Grace.

-Hemos venido a contarte la verdad, Isabella – Dijo Ian

- ¿Y cuál es esa verdad? –

-Tú y yo somos hermanos Isabella, tu, yo y Ethan somos trillizos –

- ¿Qué?-

-Sip y nosotras somos tus primas- Dijo Ambrose

-¿Podéis explicaros mejor? –

- Veras, primero quiero que sepas que toda la mitología griega es real, todos los dioses. Nosotros, tu, yo he Ethan somos trillizos hijos de Hades y Perséfone y Grace y Ambrose son hijas de Atenea y de un humano. Cuando mama se quedo embarazada, una bruja le dijo que seriamos trillizos y que seriamos los dioses más bellos y poderosos del Olimpo. Hera, al descubrirlo, decidió que nadie podía ser más bella mujer que ella, así que te dejo caer y caíste aquí, en forks, y llevamos buscándote desde entonces. Hera puso un hechizo para que no te encontráramos, pero al cumplir dieciocho el tu poder a pasado el hechizo y lo ha roto. Sé que todo esto es difícil, pero esa voz que oyes era yo, y ayer, en el sueño, era real. Con el tiempo te volverás aun más hermosa y tus poderes se desarrollaran de una manera increíble. Por favor, créenos.-

Me quede de estupefacta, no lo podía creer, ¿yo? ¿Hija de hades?

En algún momento Charlie se había ido y había vuelto con un pequeño collar con una medalla redonda muy singular, Charlie me la paso y la leí.

_Isabella Aileen Hellywell_

-Estaremos para siempre contigo – Dijo Ian abrazándome. Y una vez más ese día, llore


	4. Dones

**Goddess**

_Capitulo anterior:_

-Estaremos para siempre contigo – Dijo Ian abrazándome. Y una vez más ese día, llore

_Capitulo 3 : Dones_

_Miércoles , 25 de octubre de 2012_

Me estuvieron consolando durante horas, hasta que al final me quede dormida en brazos de Ian, mi hermano, lo cual aun me sonaba muy raro pero hacia que un calor me recorriera el cuerpo de una manera muy agradable.

Cuando me desperté, había una nota en mi almohada.

_Pasaremos a buscarte, estate lista a menos vente._

_Besos,_

_Ian C. Hellywell_

Se me escapo una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía ganas de verlos y de pedirles perdón por ayer. No había hecho nada malo pero tampoco había hecho lo correcto. Leí la nota cien veces más para asegurarme de que no fuera un sueño y que de verdad tenia hermanos y primos que se preocupaban de mi. Me levante de un salto y con una sonrisa me fui a duchar. Mientras estaba en la ducha recordé a Charlie, y se me cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Sentía un nudo en el cuello, debía hablar con él, pero ya se debería haber ido a trabajar. Me mire en el espejo y me vi diferente, mis ojos volvían a brillar y mi cuerpo estaba mas curvilíneo. Mi pelo era más suave y más brillante, además de más largo y caía en suaves rizos.

Cuando regrese a la habitación, me encontré con Grace y con Ambrose, la cual llevaba una caja en las manos. Grace llevaba unos tejanos oscuros con un jersey ancho rosa claro con unas converse blancas . Llevaba su larga melena recogida en una coleta alta. Ambrose iba exactamente igual , pero su jersey era rojo y las converse grises. Llevaba el cabello suelto con una diadema gris.

-¿Como habéis entrado? –fue lo primero que pregunte

- Hola a ti también, bella – respondió Ambrose

- Perdón, hola, ¿Cómo habéis entrado?-

- Por la ventana, con el tiempo tu también podrás, ya te estas desarrollando como toda una diosa, pronto tendrás tus poderes – dijo Grace

- Ah – eso fue lo más inteligente que pude decir

- Te hemos traído un conjunto de ropa nuevo – Dijo Ambrose enseñándome el interior de la caja

-Te vamos a poner más bella que nunca – esa fue Grace

Todo esto me recordaba demasiado a Alice, pero por primera vez desde que se fueron no llore.

En el interior de la caja se encontraba unos tejanos rotos a la perfección de color azul claro, además de una camiseta verde esmeralda sencilla. Me puse la camiseta y los pantalones y encima me puse un cardigán de rallas grises y negras. De zapatos me pusieron unas converse verdes y el pelo me lo dejaron suelto. Una vez lista bajamos y desayune con ellas, un bol de cereales cada una.

Estábamos hablando sobre sus antiguos profesores cuando sonó el timbre. Fui a abrir y me encontré con Ian y con Ethan . Estaban discutiendo sobre quien conducía la moto y quien el coche.

-Te aseguro que yo conduzco mejor así que debería llevar la moto- decía Ethan

-No yo voy a llevar la moto porque soy el mayor – respondió Ian

-Hola chicos- interrumpí

- Hola bells – me dijeron los dos a la vez para abrazarme y seguir discutiendo.

Fui por las chicas y por la maleta y volvimos donde los chicos estaban decidiendo a papel o tijera. Al final Ethan fue con la moto y dejo a Ian con nosotras largándose con una gran sonrisa. Ian me mando ponerme en el asiento de copiloto mientras él se sentaba detrás del volante y las chicas detrás. Nos pasamos todo el viaje hablando sobre que era verdad en cuanto a la historia griega y cantando (Ambrose y Grace) canciones que iban sonando en la radio.

Una vez llegamos todos se nos quedaron mirando y estaba segura que algunos (por no decir todos) que se estaba repitiendo la historia. Yo otra vez con los más guapos y los más ricos, solo que esta vez no era por que salía con uno de ellos si no porque son mi familia. Pase de todos mientras Ambrose y yo nos dirigíamos a Geografía.

A la hora de comer nos dirigimos hacia fuera para disfrutar del poco sol que había y de tener espacio donde hablar sin problema.

-Bueno, ¿tienes alguna pregunta más? –

- ¿Que vamos a hacer con Charlie?-

- Bueno por ahora, cuando empiecen las vacaciones de navidad nos iremos todos a Grecia aun que si quieres podemos quedarnos hasta que acabes el curso pero al final tendrás que conocer al resto de la familia- dijo Ian

-No , vámonos cuanto antes , aun que extrañare a Angie y a Ben –

-No te preocupes, podrás visitarles , un don que compartimos todos los dioses es el de la metamorfosis a cualquier especie de animal o de persona igual que la apariencia-

-¿Cuantos dones tendré?- se miraron los unos a los otros y después me miraron a mí

- Nosotros al ser trillizos tendremos los mismos dones-

- ¿Y cuáles tenéis? –

- Todos los que existen, somos los 3 dioses más poderosos del universo, contando a tío Zeus y todo –dijo Ian

- ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es alucinante! – dije emocionada

- Si para vosotros – dijo Ambrose

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

-Nada es que tiene envidia por que ella solo tiene el don de controlar la mente, como si eso fuera poco – dijo Ethan

- ¿Y tú que don tienes Grace? –

- Yo veo el futuro, el pasado y el presente – me dijo con cuidado a que no fuera a llorar. Yo pensé que también me pondría a llorar, igual que pensaban los demás pero no fue así y supe en ese momento que no volvería a llorar por ellos y no solo lo haría por mí, sino que por mi familia a la cual no quería volver a ver así, atentos a que vaya a llorar.

En ese momento supe que nada volvería a ser igual…

_POV Edward_

_100 años después_

Tocaba una y otra vez esa maldita canción que había compuesto para ella, para el amor de mi vida la cual ya estaba cantando con los ángeles.

-Amor ¿otra vez esa canción? – me pregunto Tanya

No le conteste, al fin solo estaba con ella para olvidar a Bella, pero no lo conseguía, nadie me quitaba de la cabeza a esa humana que quise, quiero y querré para toda la eternidad. Nadie puede substituirla pero Tanya al menos me distraía y sé que no está bien pero ella dice amarme y así ella es feliz.

-Amor venga vamos a cazar últimamente estas muy depresivo, tienes que alimentarte –

Le di un beso y fuimos a cazar . Estaba persiguiendo un puma cuando oí en la mente de Alice que teníamos que volver .

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Tanya

-Tenemos que volver , Carlisle tiene algo que contarnos-

Me cogió de la mano y fuimos hacia casa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

- Carlisle dice que le a llegado una carta y que tenemos que estar todos presentes al leerla –

Una vez estuvimos todos en el salón Carlisle y Esme empezaron a hablar .

-Veréis chicos tengo que contaros una cosa antes de leer la carta, y la siguiente cosa es que todo sobre la mitología griega es cierto, existen los dioses , el Olimpo , los ángeles , los demonio etc. - todos nos quedamos en shock, entonces Bella de verdad estaba con ángeles.

- ¿Como lo sabes? -

-Conocí a Zeus y a sus hermanos Hades y Poseidón cuando vivía con los Vulturi –

- ¿Viven con los Vulturi?- pregunto Rose

- Claro que no, son los que nos controlan de verdad, son los más poderosos pero de vez en cuando bajan del Olimpo o suben del Inframundo, para comprobar si todo esta correcto-

Esto era increíble, los dioses existen!

-Bueno , vamos a leer la carta –

_Querido y estimado Carlisle,_

_Te invitamos a ti y a tu bellísima familia a conocer a los trillizos Hellywell, hijos de Hades, en la fiesta de sus 118 cumpleaños._

_La fiesta se relizara en Mykonos , Grecia en la mansión de Hades en dicha isla el 13 de septiembre de 2112 a las 21:00 en punto._

_Te esperamos,_

_Abrazos_

_Zeus , padre de los dioses_

-¿Qué decís chicos? ¿Asistimos?-

-Si -


	5. Baile

**Goddess**

_Capitulo anterior:_

-¿Qué decís chicos? ¿Asistimos?-

-Si –

_Capitulo 4: Baile parte 1_

Pov Edward

Después de leer la carta cada uno se dirigió a su habitación a hacer las maletas, tan solo faltaban 3 días y el viaje nos tomaría tiempo. Yo seguía pensando que era mala idea, Aro no es de fiar y mucho menos sus fiestas, quien sabe lo que podría pasar, aunque siento curiosidad por saber quiénes son los trillizos Hellywell esos, seguro que son unos estirados creyéndose de lo mejor por ser quienes son.

-¡EDDIEEE! ¡BAJA!- grita Emmett

-Eddie vamos llegaremos tarde- me dijo Tanya

-Voy- susurro sabiendo que me oirán

Bajo con mis maletas hasta el mi coche y me despido de la casa, pensando en que tal vez sea la última vez que la vea. Miro a mis hermanos y a Tanya y escucho en sus pensamientos que también están algo asustados.

-¿Alice? ¿Has visto algo?-

-¡No, no puedo ver nada!- dice- es como si hubiera un muro

-Carlisle no me siento seguro yendo, quien sabe lo que planea Aro, no acaba de convencerme eso de un cumpleaños, nosotros no los celebramos- dijo Rosalie- ¡Además Alice no ve nada!

-Tranquila Rose, es cierto que nosotros no celebramos los cumpleaños pero a los dioses les encantan las fiestas y cuando nacieron los trillizos decidieron celebrar sus cumpleaños ya que sería un día en el que honrarían a los tres dioses más poderosos, iremos o los dioses se vengaran-

-¿Como que se vengaran? ¿Y cómo sabes tanto de Dioses? ¿Conoces alguno?- Pregunta Emmett

-Los dioses son ególatras y vengativos, y sus fiestas son obligatorias. Se tanto de dioses porque uno de ellos me conto todo, conozco al mismísimo Poseidón, uno de los grandes , Emmett y te aseguro que por muy paciente y pacifico que se vea sigue siendo un dios vengativo y ególatra. Le conocí durante una visita de los poderosos cuando aún estaba con los Vulturis…

_Flash back_

**Pov Carlisle**

_Estaba en el gran salón esperando la llegada de Zeus y sus hermanos cuando de repente una luz cegadora apareció del tejado. Apareció Zeus, de una pequeña corriente de agua que se empezaba a filtrar desde el muro apareció Poseidón y de unas llamaradas apareció Hades._

_Zeus era rubio de ojos dorados, muy semblantes a los míos pero mil veces más hermosos, era de cuerpo fuerte y mediría unos dos metros. Sus cabellos llegaban hasta los codos y los llevaba recogidos con dos trenzas atadas hacia atrás. Vestía una túnica blanca típica de los dioses además de la armadura con su símbolo. Transmitía poder, y calidez. Poseidón tenía el cabello castaño con ojos azules, era igual de alto que su hermano e igual de corpulento. Su cabello largo hasta la nuca lo llevaba suelto. Vestía la misma túnica que Zeus pero su armadura se asimilaba al agua. El transmitía amabilidad y sabiduría. Hades, al contrario de Zeus, poseía cabellos negros y ojos rojos, era mucho más corpulento que sus hermanos y más alto. Vestía una túnica negra y no llevaba armadura. Transmitía miedo y poder a rebosar._

_-¡Bienvenidos, mis queridos dioses!- dijo Aro con alegría y temor_

_-¿Mis? No somos tuyos Aro- dijo Zeus tranquilamente – hemos venido a comprobar por nosotros mismos como va todo por la tierra._

_-Últimamente muchos vampiros han llegado a mi reino, Aro y al interrogarles no habían hecho absolutamente nada. – dijo Hades_

_-Señores, eso no es cierto, yo jamás mataría o mandaría matar a alguien sin justificación- _

_-¿Nos llamas mentirosos?¿ o acaso piensas que nos podrían mentir?- _

_-¡No!- _

_-¿Entonces?-_

_-Debe haber habido una confusión- _

_-Esta vez te la pasamos Aro, pero ahora quiero hablar a solas contigo y con tus hermanos, Hades nos acompañara, Poseidón ve a dar una vuelta – _

_Poseidón, que hasta ahora no se había ni movido para respirar asintió y se fue. La guardia salimos de la sala y cada uno nos fuimos a hacer nuestras cosas. Yo me dirigí hacia la biblioteca, mi sitio favorito del castillo y allí me encontré a Poseidón, leyendo en una esquina._

_Quise irme, pero levanto la mirada y me dijo:_

_-No me temas, por favor quedte- _

_-Señor , no quería molestrale- _

_-Y no me molestas en lo absoluto, por favor, comparte conmigo este momento – _

_-Claro-_

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre, guardia? – _

_-Soy Carlisle Cullen, señor- _

_-Interesante, llámame Poseidón, mi querido Carlisle Cullen – _

_-Si me permite, señ…Poseidón, ¿qué es interesante?- _

_-Interesante es el hecho de que te llames Cullen y no Vulturi-_

_- Es que no me considero realmente un Vulturi, Poseidón- _

_-¿Por qué?-_

_- No me siento bien siéndolo – _

_-Veo que te alimentas de animales – _

_- Así es –_

_- Me has caído bien , mi querido amigo, así que voy a elegirte como mi más preciado confidente, te contare todo a cambio de que tu no se lo cuentes a nadie…_

_Fin flash back_

-Pero, tú nos lo has contado a nosotros –

-Sí, pero ellos se van a presentar ante todos así que no pasa nada, además de que tengo su permiso-

-Sera emocionante ¿no, amor? – miro a Tanya y asiento con la cabeza.

Nos subimos a los coches y nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto. Una vez allí y de convencer a Emmett de que el avión no se iba a caer y de que él no podía morir si pasara, subimos y nos dirigimos a Italia.

Una vez allí cogimos un par de coches y nos dirigimos hacia Volterra.

Pov Bella

Me encontraba en mi habitación leyendo por no se quanta vez mi libro favorito, cumbres borrascosas, cuando Grace y Rose entraron en la habitación.

-¡Bellita! Prima, vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo anda- dijo Grace con su natural hiperactividad

-Está bien, dejad que me vista-

Me puse mi túnica negra y fuimos las tres hacia el pueblo que rodeaba al Olimpo. Fuimos a casa de tía Hestia donde elegimos que ponernos para mi fiesta de cumpleaños y una vez acabamos volvimos a mi casa donde nos estaban esperando Ian e Ethan.

Aun me dolía pensar en él y en su familia, al final él era el amor de mi vida, pero no iba a permitirme el lujo de que él lo viera, porque yo tenía un plan y el plan estaba en marcha. No caería en sus garras de nuevo y mi corazón no se rompería otra vez.

Ian, Ethan y yo nos pusimos a entrenar. Yo corría mientras mis hermanos luchaban, o yo luchaba contra uno de ellos mientras el otro corría. Las chicas decían que ellas no necesitaban, por k al ser hijas de tía Atenea siempre estaban preparadas y listas. Yo a veces creía que eran hijas de Aphrodite y no de Atenea. Eran casi tan superficiales como ella.

Me mire al espejo y me puse a recordad en aquellos momentos que vivi con el y en el dolor que me provoco su partida. En como en un solo dia perdi tanto, el amor de mi vida, mi mejor amiga, a mi hermano oso, a mis segundo padres... Tambien en como gane a ese estado al que algunos llamaban zombie y a lo que yo llamaba Post-Edward. Sin el mi vida no tenia sentido hasta que aparecieron ellos, Ian y Ethan y me enseñaron como sobrevivir. Ahora que le iva a volver a ver, sabia perfectamente que hacer, pero no sabia si lo conseguiria.

Me vesti con mi mejor vestido especialmente hecho para este gran evento donde se celebraria la reunion de toda la familia , pero por supuesto no solo iva a estar la familia, estarian todos los clanes Vampiricos del mundo, no siempre se nos veia juntos y es algo que ningun vampiro queria perderse. Me maquille con sombras oscuras y me pinte los labios del rojo mas brillante que habia y me mire al espejo , viendome hermosa y perfecta para esa noche tan especial.

-Es hora, mi señora – Dijo uno de los guardias

-Adelante – Respondi recolocando algunos rizos en su sitio

Los 4 guardias y yo bajamos con lentitud las escaleras, para llegar elegantemente tarde, pero justo cuando me diversion, pense en toda la noche que me venia por delante y con un poco de picardia en como acabaria, pero si de algo estaba segura, es que los cullen, esta noche, sabrian quien soy de verdad. Edward solia decirme que era como un angel, pues bien, penso mal.

Llegamos a la sala del trono donde se celebraria la fiesta, en el mismo templo del olimpo, donde me aguardaban mis hermanos, primos tio y padres. Suspire una ultima vez antes de qe dijeran mi nombre y yo , junto con mis guardias entramos

El juego empieza.


	6. Baile parte II

**Goddess**

_Capitulo anterior:_

Llegamos a la sala del trono donde se celebraria la fiesta, en el mismo templo del olimpo, donde me aguardaban mis hermanos, primos tio y padres. Suspire una ultima vez antes de qe dijeran mi nombre y yo , junto con mis guardias entramos

El juego empieza.

_Capitulo 5 : Baile parte 2_

Pov Edward:

Me encontraba tumbado en la cama del hotel, después de una pelea con Tanya sobre no se que de que no le prestaba atención y empecé a pensar en cómo había llegado hasta aquí.

_Flashback_

_Carlisle había decidido que lo mejor era ir a Denali a ver a nuestros familiares._

_Yo no quería, estaba harto de soportar a Tanya y sus coqueteos. Y entonces pensé, ¿por qué no hacer feliz a Tanya e intentar olvidar a Bella? Decirle que sí, hacerla mi pareja._

_Me pase el viaje pensando en cómo hacerlo, se que no estaba del todo bien pero eso le haría feliz. Y sé que nunca conseguiría olvidarme de mi Bella, pero por intentarlo no pasaba nada._

_Llegamos a Denali y como siempre Tanya estaba esperando fuera, me acerque y le pedí hablar a solas. Entremos en el bosque y me decidí a hacerlo. Tu puedes, pensaba, esto la ara feliz y no es traición a Bella._

_-¿Qué querías Edward?- me dice_

_-Veras Tanya , quería declararme, desde hace un tiempo e empezado a sentir algo por ti y me preguntaba si a ti te ocurriría lo mismo…-_

_-¡Oh, Edward claro que sí!- Y sin más se abalanzo sobre mi para besarme. El beso era de tacto suave pero de un sabor demasiado empalagoso, aguante por ella y se lo devolví intentando que no se notara mi asco._

_En su mente no paraba de pensar en mi y en ella juntos en la cama , en una boda y en nunca tener un final._

_Me separe y con una sonrisa le inste a dirigirnos a su casa._

_Cuando llegamos entremos al salón y todos nos esperaban, Alice y Rosalie se veían enfadadas, supongo que ellas sabrían por que lo hice. Recibimos sus felicitaciones igualmente , supongo que para aparentar. _

_En los pensamientos de mi familia todo era lo mismo, que estaba haciendo mal y que debía volver con Bella, pero no les hice caso. _

_Fin Flashback_

Y desde entonces Tanyavive con nosotros. Y también desde entonces estamos juntos, casi siempre peleando.

Habíamos decidido quedarnos en un hotel hasta al día siguiente para que las chicas llevaran un nuevo vestido comprado aquí, en Florencia, para según ellas no desentonar y llevar algo que no fuera lo más bello y esplendido, vamos que querían ser el centro de atención pero no por llevar el vestido equivocado.

Al día siguiente, cogimos un vuelo hacia Volterra.

Llegamos al castillo. Por fuera el castillo era terrorífico, pero por dentro era de lo más acogedor. Las paredes eran de color crema y el suelo de moqueta de vino rojo. Había un par de sillones y un escritorio donde se encontraba una humana.

-Buongiorno!- dijo la humana en italiano- Soy Andrea

-Hola, somos los Cullen- dijo mi padre

-Por supuesto - Saco un teléfono y llamo a algún numero – Señor, los Cullen están aquí.

-Por favor, siguán recto y luego giren a la derecha, se encontraran que hay dos puertas, elijan la puerta de madera y entren, están esperándoles-

Salimos por la puerta frontal y nos encontramos en un pasillo frio y húmedo. Seguimos las instrucciones de la humana. Tanya me cogió de la mano, según sus pensamientos por el miedo igual que mis hermanas y madre. Llegamos a las puertas, una era elegante y de madera caoba y la era de piedra negra y bastante intimidante. Entramos por la puerta y entremos a una sala de color marfil y con tres tronos. Allí se encontraban Aro, Cayo y Marco junto a Jane y Alec.

-¡Bienvenidos, amigos míos!- Dijo con una sonrisa Aro- ¡me alegro de que hayáis venido!

-Nosotros también, Aro – dijo mi padre

- Bien, Jane querida acompaña a los Cullen a sus habitaciones – dijo Cayo

-Sí, maestro –

A continuación, seguimos a Jane y salimos de la sala por la puerta de la derecha. No tardamos más de 5 minutos en llegar a un pasadizo lleno de puertas. Nos señalo a cada pareja su habitación y sin decir palabra se fue.

-Que chica tan fría – Dijo Rose

-Rosalie – Dijo Carlisle

-¿Qué? Es verdad-

Tanya y yo estábamos vistiéndonos para el baile, ella llevaba como uno un vestido rojo, ceñido y escotado, se ataba por el cuello y tenia una obertura en la pierna izquierda. Yo elegí un esmoquin clásico con una corbata roja y camisa blanca. Tanya se recogió el pelo en un moño sencillo y se maquillo con rojo en los labios y tonos color piel en los ojos

-¿ Como me veo , Eddie? - Estaba bellísima por supuesto , pero jamás como lo hubiese estado mi bella

-Muy guapa –

'¿Solo muy guapa?' se preguntaba en sus pensamientos, ofuscada.

Nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de mis padres donde todos nos estaban esperando ya. Rosalie llevaba un vestido verde pistacho corto y de una sola manga y tenía el cabello suelto y rizado. Alice un vestido rosa strapless y con varias capas de falta corto y el cabello como siempre salvo por una pequeña diadema de diamantes. Esme llevaba un vestido color vino de tirantes y largo hasta los tobillos. Los chicos en cambio iban todos (como yo) menos por las corbatas que iban a juego con los vestidos de sus parejas.

Tocaron a la puerta y apareció Heidi.

-Hola, familia Cullen –

- ¡Heidi, cuanto tiempo!- Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa cortes

-Mucho , Carlisle , veo que tu familia a crecido mucho - se giro hacia mi – tu debes de ser Edward, ¿no?

- A si es- dije- ¿cómo sabias que era yo?

- Los Vulturis lo sabemos todo, mi querido Edward-¿todo?- Bueno, vamos hacia el salón-

Pasamos por un montón de pasillos hasta llegar a una gran sala de color rojo sangre y blanco marfil muy parecida a la sala del trono menos por los tronos, obviamente. Habían tres escaleras, una a la derecha otra a la izquierda y una centras, además de un gran espacio para bailar y una zona con mesas y varias fuentes de sangre, intente oler pero no se sentía más efluvio que el de los demás vampiros. También había un escenario al final de las escaleras.

Habían muchísimos vampiros y parecíamos los últimos en llegar, toda la guardia se encontraba ya en el salón. Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban los demás del clan Denali. Nos saludamos y esperamos hasta que unas trompetas se hicieron sonar.

Aro y sus hermanos aparecieron por la escalera de la izquierda. Los tres iban iguales con trajes a botones y con grandes capas. Aro tomo el micrófono del escenario .

-¡Queridos míos, bienvenidos! Ahora procederemos a teletransportarnos hasta Mykonos para ir a la fiesta, os advierto, no hagáis enfadar a ningún dios – dijo Aro – dicho esto, por favor Abramo, transpórtanos-

Sentí un tirón en el estomago y de repente aparecimos en una sala idéntica a la anterior sala pero con columnas a modo de puertas, envés de rojo azul y con grandes vistas al mar griego.

En el escenario se encontraban tres hombres, uno era Poseidón, tal y como se mostraba en los recuerdos de Carlisle, así que supuse que los otros dos eran Zeus y Hades. Uno era rubio de ojos azules, fuerte y llevaba puesto un esmoquin gris, en la mano llevaba un rayo, por lo que supuse que era Zeus. El otro, Hades, era muy alto, más que los otros dos y más fornido, casi tanto como Emmett, era pelinegro con ojos rojos. Llevaba un esmoquin negro y portaba una forca en la mano derecha. Poseidón era pelirrojo y de ojos azules. También portaba un esmoquin y un tridente en la mano. En la sala se encontraban un montón de personas mil veces más hermosas que la mismísima Rosalie.

Zeus empezó a hablar.

-Queridos, Bienvenidos seáis al cumpleaños de mis sobrinos, soy Zeus, y estos son mis hermanos Poseidón – hico un movimiento de brazo hacia Poseidón – Y el padre de los trillizos, Hades-

Hades tomo el mando y empezó a hablar.

-Clanes y dioses, sin más dilación, os presento a mis hijos Ian, Ethan e Isabella!-¿Isabella? Como mi bella…

Y por las escaleras centrales bajaron dos hombres idénticos vestidos con esmoquin negro y corbata gris oscura. Y detrás de ellos apareció… ¿Bella? ¡Oh dios mío es Bella!

Portaba un vestido largo y pomposo de color gris oscuro amarrado a un hombro. El cabello recogido en un moño con trenzas. Y desde luego ella era la más hermosa de todas las mujeres. En los pensamientos de mi familia solo pasaban miles y miles de frases incoherentes sobre como Bella podía ser hija de Hades y Tanya tenía mucha envidia y decía que ella no podía ser más hermosa que ella, que no era justo.

Y yo, solo pensaba en cómo recuperar a mi hermosa Bella…porque ahora que sabía que ella pertenecía a mi mundo, jamás la dejaría escapar.

Pov Bella:

Mis hermanos y yo bajemos las escaleras y nos dirigimos hacia el centro del escenario, podía distinguir a los Cullen y a los Denali, sentí algo cuando vi a Edward con la hermosa Tanya, pero sabía que jamás más hermosa que yo o que mis familiares, y también sabía que jamás debía volver a enamorarme de Edward, no debía volver a caer.

También veía a Grace y a Rose al lado de Athenea y de Aphrodite. Las cuatro sonreían a más no poder.

Papa tomo la palabra y nos deseo feliz cumpleaños, y todos empezaron a cantarnos el cumpleaños feliz. Después de escuchar la canción nos dirigimos a saludar a los invitados, y por supuesto también a los Cullen, donde mi tío Poseidón ya me estaba esperando.

-A si, buenos tiempos, ah Isabella , supongo que ya conoces a los Cullen –

-Por supuesto, Cullens, tú debes de ser Tanya, encantada de conocerte, me temo que no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarme como al resto de tu familia, soy Isabella, hija de Hades y ex de Edward- se me quedo mirando de forma que si ella tuviera el don de matar con la mirada ahora mismo estaría más que muerta.

-Encantada, Isabella-

En ese momento Alice se me lanzo encima gritando mi nombre y abrazándome fuerte mientras sollozaba. Yo la aparte lo más rápido posible, no la quería tan cerca de mí.

-¿Cómo es que nunca nos dijiste que eras la hija de Hades?-

-No es momento para explicar nada, y tampoco es de vuestra incumbencia, solo he venido a saludar por respeto, adiós Cullens-

Todos me miraron de una forma como si les hubiera roto el corazón. Sabía que Poseidón les contaría la historia al completo, a pesar de mi opinión, pero que se le va a hacer.

Me fui con mis hermanos y con Grace, Rose se había ido con algún semidiós a divertirse, seguramente. Estuvimos discutiendo sobre que hacer mañana, ya que esta fiesta no iba a durar para siempre. Nos decidimos por un día de compras. Claro que los chicos se quejaron. Todo ese tiempo note la mirada de los Cullens a mi espalda, sobre todo cuando empecé a bailar con los invitados.

Cuando la fiesta finalizo, la mayoría de los invitados vampiros se fueron con los Vulturi, menos los Denali y los Cullen, que decidieron quedarse un tiempo en Mykonos. Podia oir los pensamientos de todos:

Tanya: ¿Esa es la humana que tanto quería Edward? No puede ser maldita sea, no permitiré que me robe a mi Eddie

Carlisle: ¿Qué habrá ocurrido con la dulce Bella que conocíamos?

Esme y Carlisle pensaban lo mismo

Emmett y Jasper pensaban en como poder acercarse a mí.

Alice: Ese vestido es ideal, espero que nos perdone

Rosalie: No merecemos su perdón

Y Edward: ¿Cómo podre recuperar a mi bella?

Esperen… ¿recuperarme? ¿MI BELLA?


	7. Historia

**Goddess**

_Capitulo anterior:_

Esperen… ¿recuperarme? ¿MI BELLA?

_Capitulo_ 6_: Historias_

Pov Edward:

Y sin más se fue a la otra punta del salón donde le esperaban dos chicas idénticas.

-Es una pena que no os llevéis bien, con lo dulce que suele ser Bella- dijo Poseidón

-¿Dulce? Pero si es una autentica…- dijo Tanya, pero antes de acabar Poseidón la mando callar con una advertencia.

-No la provoques ni a ella ni a los demás, Tanya Denali, o sufrirás la ira de los dioses-

-Poseidón, ¿nos podrías contar que ocurrió con Bella? –pregunto Carlisle

-Por supuesto, pero no en este momento, aunque sé que ya lo habrán visto, prefiero no hacerlo en la misma sala que ella-

-¿Que lo habrán visto?¿Quienes?-

-Pues Bella, Ian e Ethan, y supongo que también Grace –

-¿Quien es Grace? - pregunte

-Grace es una de las hijas de mi sobrina Athenea, una de las chicas con las que esta Bella, la otra es Ambrose, la otra hija –dijo señalando a las dos castañas

-¿Están muy unidas?-

-Muchísimo, son casi como hermanas, desde que encontramos a Isabella los cinco no se han vuelto a separar- En los pensamientos de Alice solo se escuchaban lamentos porque ya no era la mejor amiga de Bella.

-¿Los cinco?-

-Por supuesto me refiero a Isabella, a sus dos hermanos y a Grace y a Ambrose-

-¿A que te refieres con que ya lo habrán visto? ¿Acaso tienen alguno el don de la premonición?- Cada vez esto me resultaba más complicado de entender y me moría de ganas por saber que había ocurrido.

-Os lo contare todo después de la fiesta-

Nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca de la mansión, esperando ha Poseidón para que nos aclarara nuestras dudas. Tanya estaba muy enfadada, ella quería ser el centro de atención como siempre pero en esa fiesta todos eran mil veces más hermosos que cualquiera de nosotros. Todos con hermosos vestidos y peinados perfectos, parecían lo que eran, dioses.

Sentimos unos pasos acercándose, pensamos todos en que sería Poseidón, pero no, era Bella.

-Hola Cullens, diría que me alegro que os quedéis pero no es así-

-¿Entonces que haces aquí, perra?- dijo Tanya

Todo paso muy deprisa, de repente Tanya colgaba del techo y Bella le cogía del cuello, tenia todos los dientes acabado en punta y los ojos completamente negros.

-JAMÁS ME VUELVAS A INSULTAR Y MENOS EN MI PROPIA CASA, ¿ENTENDISTE?-

La soltó y Tanya cayó al suelo desmayada.

-¿Qué le has hecho? – preguntó Irina

-Nada, simplemente la he dejado dormir un rato para que no moleste-

En ese momento entro Poseidón y en cuento vio a Bella se sorprendió.

-¿Ish que haces aquí? ¿Qué le has hecho a Tanya?-

-¿Qué hago aquí? Vine a por un libro ¿Qué le he hecho a esa cosa brillante? Le he dormido para que no me moleste- ¿Cosa brillante?¿ Nos ha llamado cosa brillante?

-Ish, despiértala por favor –

Bella le miro un segundo, cambio su expresión a una enfurruñada y chasqueo los dedos. En ese instante Tanya se despertó y corrió hacia mis brazos, pero yo la eche al instante, estaba decidió a romper con Tanya y a recuperar a Bella.

Cuando pensé eso Bella me miro con una expresión extraña. Y en el mismo instante Tanya me miro con una expresión de enfado por haberla humillado.

-¿Qué hacen ellos en mi casa tío?-

-Son invitados, Ish, por favor-

-Por esta vez, cederé-

Bella se acerco a las estanterías, cogió un libro rápidamente y se fue, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su tío. Poseidón procedió a sentarse en uno de los sillones y empezó a contarnos la historia…

-Todo empezó hace más de un millón de años, cuando Hades se enamoro de Perséfone, aunque claro, este no era correspondido pero Hades es un ser egoísta y la quiso para él, intento de mil maneras conquistarla, flores, cenas, dragones vestidos joyas y siervos pero como no pudo, junto con la ayuda de su mayor siervo, Caronte, hizo que la bella Perséfone comiera de la fruta prohibida. A partir de aquello Zeus llego a un acuerdo entre la madre de Perséfone, Deméter, y Hades, en el cual Perséfone pasaría seis meses con Hades y seis meses con su madre-

-¿Ese no es el mito que explica las estaciones?- pregunto Emmett

- Si, pero no es un mito, recuérdalo- dijo Poseidón – Deméter es la diosa de la agricultura nutricia pura de la tierra verde y joven, ciclo vivificador de la vida y la muerte, y protectora del matrimonio y la ley sagrada, por lo tanto cuando esta triste el mundo está triste, y cuando es feliz , el mundo es feliz-

-Aaa –

- Bueno, prosigo… ¿por dónde iba? A si por el tarto. Como acabo de explicar los meses en los que Perséfone estaba con su madre eran cálidos, brillantes y hermosos, y cuando estaba con Hades eran fríos, oscuros y sombríos. Pero un día, Perséfone se enamoro de Hades, primero fueron enemigos, luego amigos , hasta que ella le correspondió , esto sucedió hace 119 años , y la primera noche en la que estuvieron juntos, fueron coincididos los trillizos Ethan, Ian e Isabella –

- ¿Pero qué son? Isabella no es nada que haya visto antes- dijo mi padre

- Aun no hemos llegado ahí, mi querido Carlisle, prosigamos… Los trillizos eran envidiados por todos, queridos por todos y odiados por algunos, asi que se decidió transformarlos en humanos mediante un conjuro y separarlos, para luego a los dieciocho, cuando sus dones estuvieran ya en su cúspide. Y así procedimos, con lo que no contamos era en que Isabella se enamorara y le rompieran el corazón y se transformara en el ser frio e insensible que es ahora.- dijo mirándome

- Bueno , la noche que llegaron al castillo Isabella , Grace y Ambrose estaban muy enfadadas porque de viaje aquí habían tenido que venir en avión y los chicos no habían parado de mirarlas, no lo vimos venir, supongo que se nos paso por alto, pero Isabella estaba tan furiosa que quemo el castillo entero con nosotros dentro , por supuesto no nos paso nada, pero Isabella , Ian e Ethan se transformaron en ese momento, los dientes se volvieron puntiagudos, los ojos negros totalmente y les crecieron alas en la espalda, esa noche descubrimos que los trillizos además de dioses eran demonios que se alimentan de sangre humana y de los 7 pecados capitales : Lujuria , Soberbia, Avaricia, Pereza, Ira, Envidia y Gula, cuanto más sangre y más veces se presentan estos pecados más poderosos son, aun que claro ellos fácilmente podrían vivir a base de sangre humana. Los demonios por lo que nos contaban nuestros padres son seres ególatras y hermosos hasta decir basta. Tienen la oportunidad de enamorarse y eso los hace más poderosos sus ojos te atraen y no sabes que esperar de ellos, son seres impulsivos-

-¿Pero cómo puede ser Bella un demonio? ¡Ella es como un ángel!- grite

- Lo sé, pero es un demonio de los pies a la cabeza y déjame decirte una última cosa, los demonios solo se enamoran una vez y es para siempre pero también les cuesta perdonar-

Pov Bella:

Después del encontronazo con los Cullen, las chicas y yo nos fuimos hacia el centro comercial donde los chicos nos esperaban.

Nos encontramos en la heladería, y nos dirigimos hacia la tienda intimissimi para comprar ropa interior provocativa.

Luego hacia Jimmy Choo, necesitábamos unos pares de zapatos nuevos

-Ish, ¿qué vas a hacer con los Cullen?- me pregunto Grace

-Nada, ¿por qué?-

-Le sigues amando, todos lo sabemos- dijo Ambrose

-Lo sé, pero eso no significa que tenga que volver a caer rendida a sus pies, ¿no?-

-Claro que no, Bells, eres una Hellywell, y los Hellywell no caen rendidos ante nadie, caen ellos - dijo Ian

- Exacto- dijo Ethan

- No se preocupen, ya todos habéis visto lo que voy a hacer y el plan ya a empezado chicos- dije - pienso hacer que sufra por haberme dejado y por estar con esa cosa brillante y al final tendremos nuestro final feliz-

- Eres maquiavélica, hermana-

-Lo sé-

Nos dirigimos a la mansión y justo nos encontramos con los Cullen y con los Denali, estaban discutiendo porque ¿Edward dejaba a la cosa brillante?

-¡¿Qué narices ocurre aquí?!- grito Ian

Todos pararon en ese instante y se giraron a vernos. Los Cullen me miraron con añoranza y los Denali con respeto mientras que Tanya me miraba con odio.

-Esto es culpa tuya, perra- me grito la cosa brillante.

En ese momento me transforme, mis dientes se apuntillaron, mis alas se expandieron y mis ojos se volvieron negros. La cogí del cuello y me la lleve volando a la mazmorra.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme así?-

-Soy la novia de tu querido amor-

-No, ya no-

Le pegue hasta que sentí un brazo en mi mano y una voz susurrándome al oído un simple basta

Era Nick

Y había vuelto.


	8. Nick

**Goddess**

_Capitulo anterior:_

En ese momento me transforme, mis dientes se apuntillaron, mis alas se expandieron y mis ojos se volvieron negros. La cogí del cuello y me la lleve volando a la mazmorra.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme así?-

-Soy la novia de tu querido amor-

-No, ya no-

Le pegue hasta que sentí un brazo en mi mano y una voz susurrándome al oído un simple basta

Era Nick

Y había vuelto.

_Capitulo 7: Nick _

BPov

Solté a la cosa brillante y abrace a Nick con todas mis fuerzas. No me lo podía creer, ¡mi Nick había vuelto!

-¡Nick! Has vuelto – sentí como las lagrimas me corrían por las mejillas y la garganta.

-Por supuesto, nena, ¿creías que te iba a dejar aquí? Siento haberme perdido tu cumpleaños y el de los chicos-

-No pasa nada, me alegro de verte – le sonreí – Y a los chicos no les importara, sabes que te adoran, aun que no sé qué decirte sobre Grace, ella lo quería todo perfecto y sin ti no lo era-

Nick era mi mejor amigo y mi amante ocasional, como demonio, necesitaba alimentarme y no hay mejor forma de alimentarse que durante el sexo, era algo increíble.

A él no le importaba, mejor aún le encantaba. Nick es castaño de ojos azules y piel blanca, un gran contraste con unas fracciones rallantes a la perfección. Por supuesto el no era un vampiro brillante como Edward y sus familiares, no, el era un semi-dios hijo de Aphrodite y de un simple humano que cayó en el hechizo de ella, como muchos otros con la diferencia que esta dio a luz a un bebe.

-Grace no me asusta – dijo con su sonrisa – si fuera Ambrose…-

Entonces fue cuando recordé a Tanya, que se intentaba largar por la puerta, una pena que la pillara.

-¿A donde crees que vas, cosa brillante?- le cogí del cuello y la arrastre hasta ponerla delante mío para presentársela a Nick.

-Nick te presento a Tanya, la cosa brillante, cosa brillante te presento a Nick-

- ¿Por que estabas torturando a la pobre chica? ¿Qué te a echo ya?-

-Es la ahora ex novia de Edward-

-¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Tu Edward Cullen? ¿Está aquí?-

-Si-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? Tienes un plan supongo…-

-Por supuesto –

-Libérame, perra – dijo la cosa brillante

-Jamás –

EPov

No podía creer lo que veía, Bella se había llevado a Tanya volando con sus alas gigantes dejándonos con sus hermanos y primas.

-¿Dónde se la ha llevado?- pregunto Irina gritando

-No me grites, vampira, y a tu hermana se la ha llevado a la mazmorra supongo, pero Nick la detendrá-dijo Ian

-¿Nick? ¿Quién es Nick? – Dije gruñendo

-Tranquilo, ex cuñado, es el mejor amigo de Ish- dijo Ethan

-Y también su amante – añadió Ian . Espera … ¿Amante?

- ¿Como que amante?-

-Ish es un demonio, vive de los pecados, ¿crees que ella sería tan fuerte como es si fuera pura? Además alimentarse mientras lo haces es de los más… estimulante-

Gruñí. Mi bella en los brazos de otro hombre.

Ella era mía, y pensaba recuperarla, el que ya no fuera pura me daba igual, pero no iba a permitir que estuviera en los brazos de otro hombre.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está ese tal Nick?- Ellos, que aun me miraban con una sonrisa en la cara, no me respondieron.

-¿Me buscabas, brillantina?-

Se acerco un chico que llevaba a bella en brazos

-Suéltala- dije

-Solo si ella quiere, nena, ¿quieres que te baje?-

-Por favor-

-De acuerdo- en ese instante la bajo

-¿Donde está Tanya?- le pregunto Irina más calmada

-La cosa brillante está en la mazmorra y ahí se quedara hasta que aprenda a tratar a sus superiores-

-¿Bella?-

-¿Si, Cullen?-

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Claro-

Me guio hasta una gran habitación blanca y dorada donde había una gran cama en el centro. Me instó a que me sentara en la cama con ella.

-Tú dirás, Cullen-

-Veras Bella, yo quería decirte que todo lo que te conté en el bosque hace tanto tiempo era mentira , yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo eres mi luz en una gran oscuridad, eres mi salvación y eres mi amor-

-Oh Edward, no puedes hacerme esto, no me mientas así, no sabes de los que soy capaz-

-No te miento Bella, te lo prometo y si me das una oportunidad te prometo que te demostrare cada día lo mucho que te amo-

-Yo también te amo Edward y te perdono, pero prométeme que jamás me volverás a dejar porque te juro que iré detrás de ti hasta acabar contigo-

BPov

Le guie hasta mi habitación para hablar.

Una vez allí me dirigí a la cama y le hice una seña para que se sentara a mi lado.

-Tú dirás, Cullen-

-Veras Bella, yo quería decirte que todo lo que te conté en el bosque hace tanto tiempo era mentira, yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo eres mi luz en una gran oscuridad, eres mi salvación y eres mi amor- Oh dios mío como podía ser tan cruel conmigo sabiendo que los demonios solo nos enamorábamos de una persona.

-Oh Edward, no puedes hacerme esto, no me mientas así, no sabes de los que soy capaz-

-No te miento Bella, te lo prometo y si me das una oportunidad te prometo que te demostrare cada día lo mucho que te amo-

-Yo también te amo Edward y te perdono, pero prométeme que jamás me volverás a dejar porque te juro que iré detrás de ti hasta acabar contigo-

-Te lo prometo mi Bella, jamás te me volveré a separar de ti, pasaremos la eternidad juntos-

Y me beso. Fue un beso que despertó mi corazón e hizo que todo el rencor acabara.

Edward me aparto suavemente cuando intente subir de tono el beso, después de todo seguía siendo igual de caballeroso.

-¿Cuando vamos a decirle a nuestras familias?-

-Tu hermana es vidente y la mitad de mi familia ve el futuro, yo creo que ya lo saben-

-Muy cierto –

EPov

Nos dirigimos hacia la sala donde se había celebrado la fiesta. Allí se encontraban mi familia, los Denali y la familia de Bella.

De repente Alice se tiro encima de Bella para abrazarla pero se quedo movilizada a la mitad del camino. Mire a Bella con una expresión interrogante. Ella me devolvió la mirada de una forma enfurruñada.

-Que te perdone a ti no significa que perdone a mi ex mejor amiga por dejarme- dijo - antes quiero una buena explicación-

-Bien dicho hermanita - dijo Ian – Un Hellywell no perdona así como así –

-Aun que con Edward te ha resultado tremendamente fácil-

Descongelo a Alice chasqueando los dedos y diciendo una la palabra del griego antiguo que si no me equivoco significaba muévete. Alice se cayó al suelo con gracia y se levanto haciendo un puchero hacia Bella.

-Lo siento mucho Bella, fue todo idea de Edward – me miro de forma enfadada - Solo hicimos lo que él dijo

- ¿Y por qué le hicisteis caso? –

- … No lo sé, en ese momento sonaba tan decidido y con tanta razón…- sollozo – por favor perdónanos, te lo suplico-

Bella ni se inmuto, simplemente se quedo quieta.

-Bien, pero no esperes que las cosas sean como antes - respondió – Ahora me voy a cazar –

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Podemos cazar juntos- le dije

-No creo que te resulte agradable cazar conmigo, Edward-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿No te conto de que nos alimentamos los demonios mi tio acaso?-

_FLASHBACK_

'…_que los trillizos además de dioses eran demonios que se alimentan de sangre humana y de los 7 pecados capitales : Lujuria , Soberbia, Avaricia, Pereza, Ira, Envidia y Gula, cuanto más sangre y más veces se presentan estos pecados más poderosos son, aun que claro ellos fácilmente podrían vivir a base de sangre humana…'_

_FINFLASHBACK_

-Si de sangre humana –

-¿Y sigues queriendo cazar conmigo?-

-Me puedo aguantar las ganas, Bella- dije- Tan solo vas a cazar un humano

- ¿No te ha explicado que no cazamos como los vampiros, no? ¡TIO POSEIDÓN!¡BAJA!-

En cuanto dijo eso Poseidón bajo desde el cielo con un montón de agua a su alrededor.

-¿Si, Ish?-

-¿Por qué no les contaste como nos alimentamos?-

-Porque es desagradable, creedme les vi una vez y no solo es desagradable si no que es asqueroso-

-Lo que tú digas-

-Si no queréis nada más, me voy-

Y sin más desapareció en otro mar de agua.

Bella, me dio un beso, se despidió de todos y se fue.

Ian e Ethan, se fueron tras ella, y nosotros seguimos parados como estúpidos ante la confesión de que no cazaban como vampiros, si no cazaban así, ¿como cazarían?

Ambrose, a la que nunca había odio hablar, dijo que les siguiéramos.

Nos guio hacia un salón con sofás y una gran televisión encendida donde estaban poniendo dora la exploradora. En el sofá más grande, había una niña pequeña de unos 4 años rubia de ojos negros vestida con un vestido rojo con un cinturón blanco y zapatos a juego. Cuando entramos a la habitación la niña se giro y corrió hacia Grace y hacia Ambrose, pero cuando nos vio, se paro.

-Rose, Gracie, ¿quiénes son?- dijo con una voz acorde con su edad.

-Zoe, estos son los Cullen y los Denali - dijo Ambrose – Estos son Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward Cullen y estos son Irina, Katherine, Carmen y Eleazar Denali- dijo señalando a cada uno – Edward es la pareja de Ish.

Y en ese momento se me lanzo encima, y con una fuerza descomunal para su edad me tiro al suelo y me abrazo.

Vi en ese momento que mi hermana Rosalie y mi madre Esme miraban la niña con añoranza. En sus pensamientos no hacían más que pensar en cómo sería tener una niña como esta.

Sentía como la niña reía feliz y me daba besos por toda la cara.

-¿Así que tu eres el eterno enamorado de mi Ish?-

-Supongo-

-¿Eres ese que la dejo y que ahora ha vuelto por ella?-

-Si-

-Entonces eres tú-

-A pues supongo que sí-

-Deja de decir que supones y di que si-

-Sí, soy yo-

-Así me gusta-

Me dio un último beso en la mejilla izquierda y me dejo levantarme al fin del suelo.

-Soy Zoe, la hermana pequeña de Isabella, Ethan y Ian, encantada de conoceros al fin-

-No estabas en la fiesta ¿no?- dijo Rosalie

-No, eh, yo estaba… bueno estaba mala-dijo nerviosamente

-¿Tú también eres un demonio?-

-No, como soy hija de Hades y de una humana yo solo soy una semi-diosa-

-Aaa-

-Supongo que tenéis preguntas y quien mejor para responderlas que nosotras tres-dijo Grace

Nos sentamos todos en los sofás y Zoe apago la televisión.

-Haber, preguntad-dijo Ambrose

-¿Qué quería decir Bella con que no cazan como los vampiros?-Se miraron entre ellas.

-Ellos atraen a las presas con la lujuria, clonan a los humanos para no matar ni dejar pruebas, borran la mente de los humanos reales y con sus dientes van haciendo diferentes agujeros para desangrarlos y la sangre que va cayendo la embotellan con vino y se la beben más tarde-

Les miramos todos con la boca abierta. ¿De verdad hacían eso?

-No deberíais habérselo contado- dijo Ian apareciendo en la habitación.

Antes iba vestido con un pantalón caqui y una camisa blanca, ahora iba vestido con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta blanca. Fue directamente a coger a Zoe en brazos y darle un par de besos.

-Lo siento, hermano, pero ellos han preguntado- dijo con una voz de inocente- No es nuestra culpa-

-Pero ahora están medio traumados- dijo- míralos-

-Bueno, nos acaban de contar de que Bella, tú y Ethan desangráis a humanos y luego los embotelláis con vino- dijo Emmett –Por no olvidar que los atraes seduciéndolos-

-Somos demonios, es normal en nosotros, por lo menos son clones y no los auténticos humanos- dijo Ethan entrando en la habitación vestido igual que Ian y cogiendo de los brazos de Ian a Zoe para también abrazarla.

-Si, en eso sois muy considerados – dijo Carlisle- ¿Pero no podríais alimentaros de animales?

En ese momento, antes de que pudieran contestar, Zoe se lanzo de los brazos de Ethan y corrió a los brazos de mi Bella.

-No podemos, vomitamos la sangre de animales- dijo Bella

Bella, dejando a Zoe en el suelo, se acerco a mí y me abrazo y me beso.

Había dejado su vestido de lado y llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos tejanos y una chaqueta de chándal roja de seda.

-¿Tenéis más preguntas?-

-Yo tengo una- dijo Nick entrando en el salón.


	9. Naranjas,vino y proposiciones

**Goddess**

_Capitulo anterior:_

En ese momento, antes de que pudieran contestar, Zoe se lanzo de los brazos de Ethan y corrió a los brazos de mi Bella.

-No podemos, vomitamos la sangre de animales- dijo Bella

Bella, dejando a Zoe en el suelo, se acerco a mí y me abrazo y me beso.

Había dejado su vestido de lado y llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos tejanos y una chaqueta de chándal roja de seda.

-¿Tenéis más preguntas?-

-Yo tengo una- dijo Nick entrando en el salón.

_Capitulo 8:Naranjas,vino y proposicones_

BPov

-¿Y cuál es tu pregunta?- dije

-¿Es que siempre tengo que ser el último en enterarme de todo?- respondió Nick

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que al fin volvías con tu eterno enamorado?- dijo riéndose y abrazándome – Felicidades, pequeña

Yo sabía que Nick sentía algo por mí, pero el tenia claro que jamás le iba a corresponder, y a pesar de que esto tenía que ser un marrón para él, lo llevaba bien. Y parecia que se había tomado bien lo de Edward.

Le abrace de vuelta y una vez me soltó se dirigió a Edward.

-Quiero que sepas algo, y no, no me refiero a lo típico de que si la dejas yo iré a por ella, no, yo simplemente te voy a decir una cosa. Sé que ella nunca será mía, que ella siempre estará enamorada de ti, pero te voy a dejar algo muy claro, si le vuelves a hacer daño, iré a por ti, y te juro por mi madre, Aphrodite, que conseguiré que llores-dijo sonriendo – después de esto, felicidades y espero no tener que cumplir mi promesa-

- Gracias, y tranquilo, yo no dejare jamás a Bella-dijo Edward

Se dieron la mano y se abrazaron como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Hombres.

-Bueno, os presento. Nick estos son Edward, y su familia, los Cullen: Esme y Carlisle, los padres. Rosalie y Emmett, Jasper y Alice, los hermanos. Y estos son los Denali, Eleazar y Carmen, Irina y Kate. Y a la cosa brillante ya la conoces.- dije riéndome – Cullens , Denalis, este es Nickson McElroy, hijo de Aphrodite y del empresario William McElroy-

-¡Nickson! ¡No viniste a la fiesta!- grito Grace

-Estaba en una misión- respondió paciente

-Me da igual, tenias que haber venido, es el único cumpleaños que celebramos- siguió quejándose- No es justo lo prepare todo para que fuera perfecto-.

-Tranquila Grace, te prometo que al próximo iré-

-Está bien, pero solo porque no puedo enfadarme contigo-dijo ya tranquila- con esos ojazos azules-

Me reí. Nadie se podía resistir a los ojos de Nick. Son como los de un gatito. Tiernos y adorables.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, me han mandado una misión en Rusia-

-¡Pero acabas de llegar!- me queje

-Lo siento, venía a despedirme cuando he escuchado la noticia-dijo sonriéndome

-Eres buena amigo Nick, pero deja de amenazar a mi pareja –

-Sí, no vaya a ser que Eddie se acojone- dijo Emmett. Rosalie, como no, le pego un buen mamporrazo en la cabeza.

Lleve a los Cullen y a los Denali a sus habitaciones, sabía que no habían traído equipaje, así que supongo que tendríamos que ir de compras.

Una vez todos colocados, fui a mi habitación, junto con Grace y Ambrose, Ian y Ethan. Entre en mi vestidor y me cambie de ropa, esta solo la utilizaba para ir a cazar. Me puse unos jeans ajustados negros con una básica blanca y un cardigán azul claro. De zapatos me puse unos tacones azul claro y me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta.

Mis hermanos e primas me esperaban sentados en la cama. Supongo que querrían hablar sobre Edward.

-¿Qué pasa, chicos?-

-¿Cómo es que as perdonado a Edward tan deprisa?-dijo Ian

-Sí, se supone que lo ibas a hacer sufrir- siguió Ambrose

- Si, pero él es mi debilidad, ya lo sabéis, se que se supone que tenía una venganza y que nos cuesta perdonar, pero también es cierto que los demonios solo nos enamoramos una vez y es para siempre y nuestro enamorado es nuestra perdición y nuestro punto débil- dije- por eso le perdone tan pronto, por k no me quedaba de otra-

Grace se acerco para abrazarme, igual que Ambrose.

-¿Sabéis que me apetece? ¡Cantar! – dijo Grace

Fuimos a la sala de música y cada uno se fue a un instrumento, yo cogí el micrófono y elegí mi canción favorita, Here's to never growing up de Avril Lavigne.

" Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs ( Grace )  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love ( Bella )  
I got a bottle of whatever, but let's get in this truck ( Ambrose )  
Singing, here's to never growing up ( Todos )

Call up all of our friends ( Bella )  
Go hard this weekend ( Grace )  
For no damn reason ( Ambrose )  
I don't think we'll ever change ( Bella )  
Meet you at the spot  
Half past ten o'clock ( Grace )  
We don't ever stop ( Ambrose )  
And we're never gonna change ( Bella )  
( Bella )  
Say, won't you say forever  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young  
( Todos )  
Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but let's get in this truck  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street yellin' kiss my ass (hey!)  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh-Oh  
Here's to never growing up  
Oh-Oh  
Here's to never growing up

We live like rockstars ( Bella )  
Dance on every bar ( Grace )  
This is who we are ( Ambrose )

( Bella )  
I don't think we'll ever change  
They say just grow up  
But they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck  
And we're never gonna change

Say, won't you say forever  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young  
( Todos )  
Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but let's get in this truck  
Singing, here's to never growing up  
We'll be running down the street yellin' kiss my (hey!)  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh-Oh  
Here's to never growing up  
Oh-Oh  
Here's to never growing up

( Bella )

Say, won't you say forever  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young  
( Todos )  
Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but let's get in this truck  
Singing, here's to never growing up  
We'll be running down the street yellin' kiss my (hey!)  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the suns going down we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh-Oh  
Here's to never growing up  
Oh-Oh  
Here's to never growing up  
Oh-Oh  
Here's to never growing up  
Oh-Oh  
Here's to never growing up

Para entonces, tanto los Cullen como los Denali (¿Es que van juntos a todos lados?) ya estaban en la sala junto con tío Poseidón, tío Zeus y papa.

EPov

Estaba charlando con Alice, cuando escuche unas voces melódicas provenientes, una de ellas me atraía y decidí seguirla, igual que Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper, al salir de la habitación me encontré a Eleazar, siguiendo también la voz, las chicas nos siguieron preocupadas. Lleguemos a una sala donde se encontraban los trillizos y Ambrose y Grace. ¡La voz atrayente era Bella! ¿Por qué me atraía tanto su voz? y ¿por que parecía pasar lo mismo con mis hermanos, padre y tío?

-Todo se debe a que como demonio mujer mi voz atrae a los hombres- me respondió Bella

- ¿Has leído mi mente? – _Si - _sonó en mi cabeza

- Que sensación más extraña, ¿así es como se siente? – le pregunte a mis hermanos

-Si – respondieron todos, incluidos mis padres.

Baje la cabeza avergonzado. Era peor de lo que me imaginaba.

Vi que Bella cogía una naranja del bol de la pequeña cocina de la sala y empezaba apelarla, después la ponía en un cuento y le ponía azúcar.

-¿Me das un poco?- le pregunto Ian

-No- dijo Bella

-¿Por qué no?-

- Si quieres te preparas tu una, pero mi comida no se toca-

-Eres una egoísta, Ish – dijo sonriendo

Le enseño la lengua y siguió comiéndose la naranja. Se acerco a mí y deposito un suave beso en mis labios. _Te quiero _sonó en mi cabeza, como no, era Bella.

_Y yo a ti_ pensé.

-¿Cómo es que estabais cantando?- pregunto Rosalie

- Nos apetecía – dijo Ambrose

-¿Bella? –

-¿Si, Kate?-

-¿Puedes soltar a mi hermana?-

-No-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por que aun no ha aprendido la lección-

-Por favor, te juro que no dejaremos que lo vuelva a hacer, ni dejaremos que se acerque a Edward-

- De eso me encargare yo, ciertamente, no sé cómo pudiste emparejarte con ella…- me dijo Bella- pero la respuesta sigue siendo no-

-¿Cuándo la soltaras?- pregunto Carmen

-En un par de semanas, tal vez meses…-

-¿meses? ¿la alimentaras?-

-Una vez al mes quizá-

-¿Cómo puedes ser así?-

-Siéndolo, y ahora si me disculpáis, tengo que ir a por una botella de sangre –

Me dio un último beso y se fue.

Ian e Ethan la siguieron, supongo que para coger su botella propia.

-Tenemos que ir de compras- dijo Alice preocupada- no tenemos ropa-

-Os llevaremos nosotras, los chicos y Bella no soportan estar con vosotros mucho tiempo- dijo Ambrose

-¿Cuándo nos perdonara Bella?-dijo Jasper

- En un par de días lo máximo, os quiere, se nota pero es orgullosa y terca y tendréis que demostrarle que os merecéis su perdón o en vez de días serian años- dijo Grace

Jasper abrazo a Alice para consolarla, ella no veía nada del futuro y eso le ponía en peor estado.

Entonces volvieron los trillizos, cada uno con una botella de vino en la mano. La dejaron sobre el piano y bella se acerco a la cocina a coger tres copas. Le dio una a cada uno y se sirvió un poco de vino en la copa. La olio, la saboreo y dijo :

-Mmm, californiano, 19 años –

- ¿Te refieres a la sangre o al vino?-

-A ambos-

Y entonces rieron, ellos también se sirvieron vino y ¿sangre? de sus botellas e hicieron el mismo ritual antes de beber realmente.

En ese momento nos dimos cuenta de la presencia de Poseidón, Hades y Zeus. ¿Por que estarían ocultos y callados?

-Ish, ¿por qué no nos dices por qué no perdonas a los Cullen?-

-Por qué no se lo merecen, me hicieron mucho daño como ahora perdonarles sin más, antes quiero razones para hacerlo-

- Hija, no es que no tengas razón, pero quizá estas siendo muy dura con ellos-

-Puede que tengas razón o puede que no la tengas, pero se ara a mi manera-

Hablaban como si mi familia no estuviera aquí, como si solo estuvieran ellos, supongo que será la costumbre.

Nos dirigimos todos a nuestras habitaciones.

-Edward, ven conmigo- dijo Bella

Y me llevo a su habitación.

Una vez allí, comenzó a besarme. La intensidad del beso fue subiendo y entonces decidí pararla.

-¿Por qué paras?- dijo Bella

-Nada hasta el matrimonio-

-Pero Edward, soy un demonio, necesito la lujuria en mi vida-

-Pero Bella, a mi me educaron asi-

-Hace dos siglos de eso-

-Me haces sonar viejo-

-Edward…-

Y entonces tuve la idea.

-Bella, mi amor, ¿querrías casarte conmigo?-


End file.
